Mieux vaut réfléchir avant d'agir
by clarisse1234
Summary: Tout le monde rêve d'un amour romantique et magique. Elle rêvait de ça elle aussi. Ce ne sera pas facile, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse, mais nous y arriverons. Voyez un personnage que personne a vu dans l'histoire de Bella, mais qui était bel et bien là
1. Chapter 1

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez les nouveaux finissants du collège de Forks !

Tout les élèves retirèrent leur chapeau de graduation et les lancèrent au ciel pendant que les parents, frères, sœurs, grands-parents, tantes, oncles, cousins et cousines les applaudissaient.

-Université nous voilà ! Cria Alice en sautillant de joie.

Tout le monde partit à rire et je me tournai vers Ariane qui était entrain de pleurer de joie. Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle pleura de plus bel.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ta mère avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer à son tour, dis-je en regardant sa mère.

-Bo…Bo…Bonne idée, balbutia-t-elle avant de partir vers sa mère.

J'essayai de sortir du groupe de finissant quand Alice me barra la route.

-Tu viens ce soir, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, je ne crois pas que…

-Ce n'était pas une question, dit-elle en me souriant. Tu es mieux d'être chez moi avant tout les autres.

-Et les autres arrivent vers quelle heure ?

-Vers huit heure, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Jasper. Et je veux te voir chez nous à sept heures. Je vais envoyer quelque te chercher chez toi. On se revoit à la fête.

Alice est une de mes bonnes amies. Je suis la partenaire de Jasper en cours de science et un jour, il a voulu me présenter à Alice, et depuis ce temps on est amie. Elle partit et je vis Rosalie se diriger vers moi.

-Félicitation, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu es une grande fille maintenant.

-Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, dis-je d'un ton ironique. Emmett est là ?

-Ouais, il est allé féliciter ses petits frères. Tu viens à la fête ?

-Ouais, Alice, m'a forcé à venir plus tôt que les autres.

-Alors, on se retrouve là-bas, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je réussis finalement à sortir du groupe de personne et je vis mon père qui était avec son ami Billy.

-Désolé, dis-je en me retournant vers la personne que je venais de bousculer.

C'était un gars, c'est un ami de Bella, il venait souvent la voir.

-C'est correct, dit-il en me regardant fixement.

Je continuai ma route mais je me sentais toujours observer. J'arrivai finalement à côté de mon père qui me serra dans ses bras.

-Félicitation, dit Billy en me gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos.

-Merci, dis-je en relâchant mon père.

-Alors, dit ce dernier en me regardant d'un air fier. Comment on se sent en finissante ?

-Comme d'habitude, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Moi, Jacob dit toujours qu'à sa graduation, il aura le torse bombé et marchera comme un vrai gagnant.

-C'est qui Jacob ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Billy regarda mon père en soupirant.

-Pour la millième fois, Jacob est mon fils, dit Billy d'un air exaspéré.

-Ah oui, dis-je en souriant, j'avais oublié. C'est sûre que, si je le rencontrerais, sa face resterait dans ma mémoire et je serais c'est qui.

-Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que quand ton père vient chez moi, que tu ne fasses rien avec tes copines.

Mon père regarda autour de lui.

-Regarde, dit-il en me désignant une direction. C'est lui.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il me montrait puis je vis le gars que j'avais bousculé il y a quelques minutes. Je remarquai qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil, pas très subtile mais bon.

-Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de m…Nous regarder ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Billy.

Ça ferait trop bizarre si je dirais «me».

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Jacob !

Il se retourna vers son père qui lui faisait signe de venir.

-Ouais ? Dit-il en regardant intensément son père.

En fait, il avait plutôt l'air de se forcé à regarder son père.

-Jacob, je te présente Aisha, la fille de Noah, dit-il en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. Aisha, je te présente, finalement, Jacob.

-Salut, dit-il rapidement sans me regarder.

Je vis Billy froncer les sourcils. _Sympathique le gars !_

-Jacob, on regarde la personne à qui on parle, soupira-t-il en regardant son fils.

Il leva lentement les yeux et s'arrêta quand nos regards se croisèrent. C'est beau yeux bruns caramels me fixaient intensément. Une chaleur montait en moi et mon cœur allait carrément sortir de mon corps. Tout le monde avait disparue, plus aucun son. Une délicieuse et envoutante odeur de vanille envahis mes narines. Il n'y avait plus que lui…Et moi. Quelque chose me tira ore de ma bulle.

-Jacob, cria Bella en lui sautant au cou.

Je clignai des yeux pour retourner sur terre. Je me tournai vers mon père qui n'avait pas l'air très content, quant à Billy, il avait un grand sourire au visage.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez entre jeune, dit Billy avant de partir suivit de mon père.

Je me retournai vers Bella qui était toujours entrain de donner un câlin à Jacob. Je vis Edward à quelques pas de nous, qui me regardait d'un air désolé. Je tournai les talons et partit…

Bella,

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue, dis-je avant de le relâcher.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire un mot et il partit, comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Attend ! Jacob ! Criais-je avant de partir à sa poursuite.

-Bella, dit Edward en me prenant par le bras.

Il me ramena à lui et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Il faudrait mieux qu'on le laisse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jacob, vient de s'imprégner.

Je me retournai vers l'endroit où Jacob était. Je me retournai vers Edward qui voyait bien que je ne comprenais pas.

-Aisha…

Aisha,

Je vis enfin Ariane qui était encore entrain de pleurer, mais cette fois, dans les bras de Tyler.

-Eh Aisha, dit-il en me souriant. Ça va ?

-Ouais, dis-je avant de m'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Tu as l'air sous le choc, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Sous le ?...Ça ce peut, dis-je en soupirant. C'est fou comme cette tunique est encombrante ! Et il fait chaud là-dessous.

-T'as cent pour cent raison, dit-il en essayant de se redresser un peu.

-C'est fini! Cria Ariane de plus bel. C'était noter dernière année !

-Eh oui, dis-je en regardant dans le vide. Il faut s'y faire.

Je me sentis soudainement en sécurité. La chaleur réapparue et plus rien ne m'inquiétait.

-Arrête de le regarder, dit Ariane en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

Je me secouai la tête pour –encore une fois- revenir sur terre.

-Bon sang, en dirait qu'il veut te sauter dessus, dit Tyler en écarquillant les yeux.

-De qui tu parles ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Du beau quilleute que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder.

-Quoi ? Dis-je avant de regarder là où je regardais il y a quelques minutes.

Jacob, il était dans mon axe de tir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me suivre ?

-C'est bizarre, chuchotais-je en me retournant vers les autres. J'ai l'impression que…

-Enfin, je t'ais trouver, me coupa mon père en s'avançant vers nous. Allez, on rentre à la maison.

-Ok, j'arrive, dis-je en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait partir.

Il partit en jetant un regard méfiant à Tyler.

-Je vous en reparlerai à la fête, dis-je en me levant.

-Tu vas à la fête ? Disent-ils d'un air étonné.

-Eh oui, dis-je avant de partir.

-Enfin à la maison**, soupira mon père en dénouant sa cravate.**

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et j'enlevai mes talons qui me faisaient un mal de chien.

-Tu veux manger avant d'aller à la fête chez ta copine? Demanda-t-il en enlevant son veston.

-Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je montai les escaliers et alla dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et enlevai la tunique que je jetai sur mon lit. J'enlevai ma robe et la déposai dans un tiroir. Je me mis des joggings et un T-shirt noir. Je regardai l'heure de mon horloge. 6:15. Je sortis de ma chambre et alla dans la cuisine où mon père avait mit de la pizza au four.

-Au juste, dit-il en me regardant. C'est quoi l'adresse de ta copine?

-Pourquoi? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour rien, dit-il en s'assoyant à la table. Juste pour mon savoir personnel.

-De toute façon, Alice a dit qu'elle enverra quelque pour venir me chercher.

-Oh…Tu sais c'est qui?

-Non.

J'allai m'asseoir sur un divan du salon et je mis de la musique classique.

Je sentis l'odeur de la pizza envahis mes narines.

-Aisha.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis mon père qui me regardait,

-La pizza est prête, chuchota-t-il avant de se redresser. Et tu devrais peut-être te préparer avant que la personne arrive.

Je me redressai lentement et regardai autour de moi. La musique jouait toujours.

-Il est quelle heure? Demandais-je en me levant.

-Je crois qu'il est, commença-t-il en regardant sa montre. 6:42. Tu devrais aller te préparé.

-C'est correct, j'y vais comme ça, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas si tu sais comment tu es habillé mais tu es en jogging et en T-shirt.

-Et ouais, et je vais rester comme ça, dis-je en prenant une pointe de pizza.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il fallait que je sois bien habiller. Alors, je vais demander à Rosalie si elle pourrait me passer une robe, si non, je crois que je serai dans rien de bon. Je mangeai ma pointe de pizza et j'en mangeai une autre. Je crois que j'avais faim, parce que d'habitude, j'en mange une seule. J'allai laver mon assiette, et me brosser les dents.

-Aisha, la personne est arrivée! Cria mon père qui était à l'étage du dessous.

_Merde! _Je me dépêchai de me rincer la bouche, de mettre mes running shoes et de descendre les escaliers où devant la porte je vis…Edward! Elle m'a envoyé Edward! Super, il fallait que je sois prise dans la même voiture que lui. J'aurais royalement préféré Emmett. Je le vis sourire en me voyant arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je lui ais demander la même chose, dit mon avant de prendre une autre boucher de pizza.

-Oui je suis prête, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Edward ouvrit la porte.

-Bon, alors bonne soirée, dit mon père.

On sortit de la maison mais je rentrai précipitamment ma tête dans la maison.

-Papa? Dis-je en le regardant. Je peux dormir chez Alice ce soir?

-Pourquoi? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle organise une soirée pyjama entre fille, dis-je en lui faisant une moue. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir demandé plus tôt.

Il plissa les yeux mais fini par accepter. Je souris et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. J'entrai rapidement dans la Volvo d'Edward et on partit. Il y eu moment de silence et je regardais les arbres défiler devant mes yeux.

-Tu m'en souvent à ton père? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

-Comment tu m'as entendu? Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

-Ma fenêtre était ouverte, dit-il en me montrant sa fenêtre qui était bel et bien ouverte.

-Non, c'est rare, dis-je en baissant la tête. Je déteste mentir à mon père.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça? Dit-il remettant son attention à la route.

-Parce que, dis-je en gardant mon regard à mes joggings. Je crois que j'ai besoin de parler à Alice et Rosalie.

-Oh, d'accord, dit-il en ouvrant la radio.

C'était mon poste de musique classique.

-Tu aimes la musique classique? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Ouais, dit-il en souriant. J'en écoute souvent.

-Moi c'est juste ça que j'écoute, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Wow, j'ai des points commun avec Edward Cullen, va falloir que je me souvienne de ça. Je me rends compte qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment parler. Surtout qu'il nous piquer Bella, à Ariane et moi. Mais bon, c'est du passer.

-C'est pour ça qui tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, dit-il en regardant la route. Il n'y a jamais de musique classique.

-Exact, dis-je en regardant devant moi. La seule danse que j'accepte, c'est un slow. Sinon, c'est des valses.

-Wow, ça doit être dur pour toi d'aller à une fête, surtout qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui on une valse. Tu dois beaucoup aimer les films de la renaissance.

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ma catégorie de films préférer avec le romantique.

-Moi aussi. Alors, tu es le genre de fille qui pleure devant un _Roméo et Juliette _et un _Tristan et Iseult_?

-Non, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis peut-être le genre de fille qui aime le romantique, mais je ne pleure pas devant des films.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai remarqué que tu es une fille assez solitaire, et refermer, dit-il en me regardant. Alors, tu ne pleures pas pendant le film, mais plutôt après le film.

_Mon dieu! Il est trop fort!_

-Ça ne t'a jamais dit de devenir PSY? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je regardai la route, on n'allait pas dans la bonne direction.

-Je vais chercher Bella avant, dit-il en regardant la route.

-Comment tu…

-T'es yeux disent tout, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Il est vraiment trop fort.

-Comment tu fais? Personne n'a jamais été capable de me connaitre autant que toi, et on ne se parle presque jamais. Même moi je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

-Ça t'intéresse ou tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non, dit moi quelque chose d'autre, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier.

-D'accord, dit-il en plissant les yeux pour s'aider à chercher. Tu pense à l'amour. Jour et nuit sans même t'en rendre compte.

-Comment ça? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de Jacob pour commencer à penser à l'amour, se n'est pas pour rien que tu adores les films de la renaissance ou encore, romantique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu écoute seulement de la musique classique. Que tu danse seulement sur une valse ou un slow. Tout ça te fait rêver à l'amour. Tu aimes le genre de gars mystérieux, qui cache un secret.

Je restai bouche bée. Comment il pouvait savoir tout ça?

-Et tu n'aime pas seulement la musique classique, dit-il en se stationnent.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était arrivé.

-Je te l'ais dit, j'aime aussi les slows et de valse…

-Non, me coupa-t-il, tu aimes danser sur ses musiques, tu aimes aussi les musiques qui parlent d'amour. Je t'avais déjà entendu fredonner la chanson _Marry You_ de Bruno Mars.

-Tu es fort, dis-je en souriant.

-Merci, dit-il en me souriant.

-Maintenant, parle-moi de mon futur.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux.

-D'après toi, je voudrais que mon avenir ressemble à quoi?

-Ça c'est facile, tu voudrais une longue histoire d'amour. Prenons en exemple…Jacob…

-Je ne veux pas…

-J'ai dit en exemple, me coupa-t-il, si tu aurais un œil sur lui. Tu ferais tout pour capter son attention pour qu'ensuite, s'il tombe amoureux de toi et que tu es au courant, tu vas toujours l'amener et l'éloigner de toi, pour que ça dur plus longtemps. Quoi qu'on saura toujours que tu as du désir pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas de…

J'entendis une porte se fermer, je me retournai et je vis Bella qui descendait les escaliers du perron habiller d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt blanc.

-Parfois, tu me fais penser à elle, dit-il en nous regardant l'une après l'autre.

Quoi! Moi et Bella! Se ressembler! Je crois que là, il a totalement faux.

J'ouvris la porte de la voiture et Bella me regarda croche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser aller devant, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de derrière. Je me voudrais pas me retrouver entre vous deux.

J'entrai dans la voiture et m'assit derrière. Edward fis repartir la voiture et on partit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais personne ne parlait. Je crois que finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de parler à Alice, mais plutôt à Edward. Je crois que, et c'est très bizarre, c'est la seule personne qui me comprend.

Je le vis me jeter un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur et il me sourit. Pourquoi il me sourit? Je sais qu'il essai d'être gentil, mais ça me rend assez mal à l'aise qu'il me sourit constamment. Il remit sa concentration sur la route.

-Alors? Dit Bella en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. Vous parliez de quoi pendant que je n'étais pas là?

_Mais pourquoi elle veut savoir ça?_ J'allai lui dire de ce mêler de ses affaires mas Edward me devança.

-On apprenait à se connaitre, dit-il en regardant Bella. Je lui disais se que je voyais dans sa personnalité.

-Oh, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il a toujours été fort dans ça. Et toi –elle s'était retournée vers moi- qu'est-ce que tu vois d'Edward?

Je regardai Edward par le rétroviseur. On s'observa pendant quelques secondes puis je regardai Bella.

-Il cache un secret, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils incertaines de se que je disais.

-C'est normal, dit-elle en retenant un rire. Tout le monde cache des secrets.

-Non, mais…Il cache un secret plus gros…Beaucoup plus gros que la normal, et tu fais partit du secret…Ça c'est sûre. Il le cache bien, mais vraiment bien. Sauf que parfois dans les cours de science, quand il passe devant le miroir, il se jette un coup d'œil et se regard avec… Dégoût. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave.

Les deux me regardaient d'un air étonner. Merde, je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

-Un gros secret, dis-je en baissant la tête. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça mais…

-Ce n'est pas du tout, dit-il d'un sec en regardant tout droit.

Je regardai Bella qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna face à la route et on resta en silence tout le reste du trajet. On arriva finalement chez les Cullen et je sortis rapidement de la voiture. Je me dirigeai vers Edward qui sortait de la voiture.

-Euh…Merci, d'être venu me chercher, c'est gentil, dis-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Y'a pas de quoi, dit-il d'un ton un peu moins sec qu'il y a quelque minute.

-Écoute, dis-je en le suivant. Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

Il ne répondu pas et entra dans la maison. Bella me regarda encore d'un air désolé et elle le suivit. Je restai là, à réfléchir.

-Aisha, dit Alice en entrant dans le garage.

Elle portait une robe longue et noire avec des gants qui était aussi noirs –pourquoi elle porte tout le temps des gants? Quand elle vit mes vêtements, elle se figea.

-Pourquoi tu t'es habillé en j…

-Je voudrais emprunter une robe à Rose, la coupais-je pour ne pas qu'elle commence à hurler. Si elle veut, sinon, je suis dans rien de bon.

-Oh, d'accord, dit-elle d'un air surpris. Elle va t'en trouver une.

Elle me prit par la main, et m'entraina dans la maison jusqu'au salon où Emmett installait des décorations.

-Eh ben, la petite Gringotts est arrivé, dit-il en descendant de l'échelle.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Ouais, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Et tu es en…

-Elle est venu emprunter une robe à Rose, et je n'avais pas du tout prévue ça, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'atmosphère se tendit dans la salle, malgré la bonne odeur de nourriture qui sortait de la cuisine. En dirait, qu'ils se parlaient par les yeux…Bizarre.

-Tu peux me le dire si vous n'avez pas de robe pour moi, j'ai le temps de retourner chez moi pour me prendre une…

-Non, non, me coupa Alice, on a une robe pour toi, de toute façon, tu es environ la même taille que Rose.

-Elle est dans la chambre, dit Emmett en ramassant des guirlandes.

Je suivis Alice jusqu'à la chambre de Rose et elle ouvrit la porte.

-On est là! Cria Alice en entrant dans la chambre.

-Deux secondes, Cria Rose qui était dans son dressing. J'arrive.

Elle ouvrit les portes françaises de son dressing et elle sortit. Elle portait une robe simplement rouge, longue jusqu'au bas des genoux, il y avait une ceinture qui entourait son ventre et tout de suite en bas de la ceinture, le bas de la robe bombait légèrement. Elle c'était mit du rouge à lèvre de même couleur que sa robe et des talons rouges. Elle est magnifique…Comme d'habitude. Et pour une fois, elle ne portait pas de gants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Merde, j'ai l'air de quoi face à elle?...De rien du tout!

-Tu reste à la fête? Demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

-Non, je sors avec Emmett.

-Je vais vous laissez, j'ai encore des préparatifs à faire, dit Alice avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'emprunter une robe, dis-je en me retournant vers Rosalie.

Elle me sourit d'un air malin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai entendu parler de chose, dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit. Il parait que tu es tombé sous le charme du petit loup?

-Pourquoi tu l'appel comme ça? Dis-je en regardant ailleurs. Et non, je ne suis pas tomber sous le charme de…Et de quel charme tu parles au juste? Parce que moi, quelqu'un qui me parle sans me regarder, je ne trouve pas ça très charmant.

-Mais tu…

-Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de gars, je suis venu ici, pour avoir une robe, la coupais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle s'empêcha de rire puis on entra dans son dressing. On chercha des robes en silence pendant quelque minute.

-Tu…Tu crois que je lui plais? Demandais-je en continuant la robe que je venais de trouver.

-Qui ça?

-Ben…Jacob, dis-je en décrochant la robe.

-Sûrement, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Comment ça sûrement? Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mon instinct féminin.

Je la regardai. Elle me cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le monde entier me cache quelque chose!

-Je trouve que celle-là te fera à merveille, dit-elle en me souriant.

-De quoi tu parles? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

-Ta robe, dit-elle en me montrant la robe que j'avais dans les mains. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera super bien ressortir ton teint chocolat.

Je me dirigeai devant le miroir et mis la robe devant moi. Elle avait raison, le jaune de la robe faisait ressortir mon teint.

-T'as raison, dis-je en continuant à me regarder dans le miroir. Elle me va à merveille.

-Tien les talons.

Je me retournai vers elle et je vis les pris. J'allais me changer mes Rose me retins. Sa main me glaça le bras.

-Merde, dis-je enlevant mon bras de son emprise. Ta main est glacée!

-Je sais, dit-elle en regardant sa main. J'ai froid.

Je regardai ses bras, elle n'avait pas la chair de poule et…Il ne faisait pas froid.

-Bon, dit-elle en me souriant. Tu ne peux pas mettre de superbe robe sans…Super sous-vêtements!

-Oh que si je peux, et je n'ais pas du tout besoin de ça, dis-je en reculant.

-Oh que si tu en auras de besoin crois moi, dit-elle en m'entrainant à m'asseoir. D'après toi, quelle couleur tu devrais prendre?

-Rosalie, je n'ais pas besoin de…

-C'est quoi ta couleur préféré? Demanda-t-elle en regardant quelque nuisette l'une après l'autre.

-Je ne te le dis pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Réfléchit un peu Aisha, dit-elle en me regardant. Tu le vois bien que cette robe n'a pas de bretelle, tu crois que les gens vont se dire quoi quand tu vas arriver sois avec une superbe robe mais des seins pointues sois avec une superbe robe et des seins qui ne sont pas pointues mais des bretelles noir qui sortent de nul par ou sois une superbe robe avec des seins qui ne sont pas pointues et pas de bretelles noir qui sortent de nulle part?

Elle commençait sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête.

-Bon d'accord, soupirais-je en me levant.

Elle me sourit et commença à fouiller partout. Après quelques secondes elle me donna une nuisette jaune…Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-D'accord, mais je prends seulement le soutien-gorge et la petite culotte, je ne prends pas ce trucs là qui…Enroule mon ventre.

-D'accord, dit-elle en le détachant du reste.

Elle me les donna et j'allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Merde, cette culotte…C'est un strig ou quoi? La robe, par contre, était parfaite. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux et haut niveau de la poitrine, c'était parfait. Je mis les talons qui n'étaient pas trop haut et elle était de la taille parfaite. En dirait qu'Alice à raison. J'ai la même taille que Rose. Je détachai mes cheveux pour les laisser tomber sur mes épaules et mis une épingle pour ne pas que mes cheveux ailles dans mon visage. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla déposer mes vêtements dans le dressing. Rose n'était pas là. Elle devait sûrement être dans le salon. Je sortis de la chambre et marchai dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas tomber. J'arrivai en haut des escaliers et, à ma grande surprise, toute la famille était là –plus Bella. Dès que je me retournai pour partir en courant quelqu'un parla:

-Mais comme tu es belle, dit Esmée.

Je dû me retourner et je vis que tout le monde me regardait. Super. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant? Je dû descendre les escaliers et Esmée me serra dans ses bras.

-Félicitation, pour ta graduation, dit Carlisle en me souriant pendant que Emmett se ventait au reste de la famille que sa petite amie avait trouvé la parfaite robe pour moi.

-On pourrait ajouter son chapeau de graduation dans notre tableau de…

-Non Emmett, coupa Edward, elle garde son chapeau.

Il fit une moue et se rassit.

-Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, dit Esmée en me montrant.

-Mais non, tu peux t'asseoir, dis-je en reculant de quelque pas.

-C'est correct, dit-elle en me prenant par le bras. De toute façon, je dois retourner à la cuisine.

Sa main était aussi gelé que celle de Rose. C'est une famille de frileux ou quoi?

-Esmée, dit Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle lâcha d'un seul coup et me regarda d'un air désolé.

-Allez, vient avec nous, dit Emmett en tapotant son divan. On regardait un match de football.

Je regardai la télé.

-Mais, votre télé est fermée, dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Tout le monde fusilla Emmett du regard.

-Bella, dis-je en coupant le silence. Je peux te parler deux secondes.

Elle parut étonner mais elle se leva et me suivit jusqu'au garage…

Alice,

-Tu es sûre de se que tu dis? Dit Jas en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Absolument rien, dis-je complètement chambouler.

Mais comprenez-moi un peu, c'est la première fois qu'une humaine m'empêche de voir son avenir. Et quand j'essais de force, j'ai un énorme mal de tête et ça m'épuise facilement.

-C'est peut-être à cause de Jacob, dit Carlisle en qui avait l'air de chercher comme un fou.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. J'ai vu Edward arriver, mais ma vision était embrouiller à cause d'elle.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Emmett en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous cassez la tête à réfléchir au lieu de simplement vous dire que c'est une créature qu'on n'a jamais connue au paravent.

Tout le monde regarda Emmett d'un air bouche bée.

-Emmett, dit Jas qui était toujours figé. Pour une fois, tu as dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

Tout le monde partit à rire, sauf Edward qui gardait toujours son air sérieux que je déteste.

-Mais ce doit être une créature puissante, je n'arrive pas à lire c'est pensé, dit-il en regardant un point fixe.

-Toi Jas, tu arrives à lire ses émotions? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, j'y arrive aussi facilement que tout le monde, dit-il en me regardant,

-Comme Bella? Demanda Emmett pour que j'arrête de regarder Jas.

-Non, des fois, j'arrive à lire dans ses pensées, mais Bella, elle, il n'y a aucun signe de pensés. Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de lire dans ses pensées, ce ne peut pas être elle, parce que quand je peux lire dans ses pensées, quelque fois, ce sont des choses que personne ne voudrait entendre.

-Alors quelque chose t'empêche de lire dans ses pensées, dit Rosalie en se redressant.

-Ou quelqu'un, dit Carlisle qui avait relevé les yeux.

-Tu ne pense quand même pas à…

-Non, Jacob ne possède aucun pouvoir, coupa Carlisle. Mais il me faudra du temps pour trouver qui est cette personne qui tien tant à elle pour couper la connexion à ses pensées.

-Mais elle se doute de quelque chose, ça c'est sûre, dit Jas d'un air pensif.

-Oui, quand on parlait dans la voiture, elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait que je cachais quelque chose de gros et que Bella faisait partit du secret.

-Si elle continue à parler à Bella, elle va finir par tout deviner, dit Emmett.

-Je vais les chercher, dis-je en me levant.

Je courus vers la porte du garage et l'ouvris. Elle tenait le bras de Bella et regardait sa cicatrice de morsure…C'était trop tard...


	2. Chapter 2

_Aisha, _

_Je replaçai rapidement la manche de Bella sur sa cicatrice quand je vis Alice._

_-Bella, dit Alice en la regardant les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_

_-C'est pas moi, c'est juste que…_

_-Elle voulait seulement me montré la morsure qu'elle a eu par des insectes, dis-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si catastrophique?_

_-Oh, dit-elle en se figeant. Il y a rien du tout, c'est juste que je pensais que…Bella, Edward voudrait te parler._

_-D'accord, dit-elle en se levant. J'arrive._

_Elle sortit à grand pas et je sortis à mon tour en souriant à Alice._

_J'entrai dans le salon où tout le monde me regardait._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Rien, dit Emmett en se levant._

_-Bella lui montrait ses morsures d'insecte, dit Alice en allant s'asseoir à côté de Jasper._

_Tout le monde se lança des regards inquiets et Rose fusillait Bella du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui?..._

_Tout le monde était là, la plupart dansaient sur la piste de danse. Je me promenais d'étage en étage en essayant d'éviter les Cullen. Ils me cachaient quelque chose et j'en étais sûre. Pourquoi Bella ne voulait-elle pas me montrer ça cicatrice? Comment Alice a-t-elle fait pour me croire? C'est évident que ce n'est pas une morsure d'insecte, non?_

_Je marchai et je fini par voir Bella qui était dos à moi. D'accord, j'ai le choix de descendre les escaliers qui sont juste derrière elle, rebrousser chemin ou passer à côté d'elle et faire comme si elle n'existait pas. _

_Je m'avançai pour descendre les escaliers quand une odeur de vanille envahit mes narines. Je vis Jacob monter les escaliers suivit de deux autres grands gaillards. Il était habillé très simplement. Un T-shirt noir avec un bermuda en jeans déchiré et des Vans noirs. Et ses deux amis étaient habillés de la même façon._

_-Bella, dit-il en se dirigeant vers cette dernière._

_Elle se retourna et le dévisagea._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_-J'ai été invité._

_-Mon coup de poing à été trop subtil? C'était la désinvitassions._

_-Écoute Bella, dit-il en la prenant par le bras, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embrassé c'est…_

_Mon attention ce porta sur Alice qui descendait les escaliers. Elle se figea, totalement, elle avait presque l'air déconnecté de la terre. Bella se dirigea vers cette dernière d'un air inquiet._

_-Alice? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Qu'est-ce que qu'il ce passe? Demanda Jacob en regardant Alice._

_-C'est Ryler?_

_Ryler…Ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui a disparue?_

_Elle fit oui de la tête d'un air toujours déboussoler._

_-On doit aller à Seattle?_

_-Non, dit-elle d'un air vraiment inquiet. C'est eux qui viennent ici?_

_Quoi? Mais de quoi elle parle?_

_-Mais de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Jacob en fronçant les sourcils._

_-On en reparlera après la fête, dit Alice avant de finir de descendre les escaliers. Quand Carlisle sera revenue._

_-Saleté de docteur Croc, marmonna Jacob en baissant les yeux._

_Il faut qu'il me voie. Cela me rendait folle de rage qu'il ne regarde que Bella. Je me dirigeai à grand pas vers Alice._

_-Alice, ça dérange si je dors chez vous ce soir? Demandais-je en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder Jacob._

_-Bien sûre que non, dit-elle en me souriant. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami que tu veux._

_-Merci, dis-je en la souriant. Si tu me cherche, je suis dans celle du fond à droite._

_Je montai les escaliers et je croisai le regard de Jacob entre deux marches. Je me dépêchai de monter les marches. J'allai prendre mes vêtements qui étaient dans la chambre de Rosalie et j'allai dans ma chambre._

_Je m'assis sur une chaise et regardai les arbres par l'immense fenêtre qui prenait tout le mur. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Jacob, c'est sûre. Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ariane…Tyler! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?_

_-Salut, dit Ariane en entrant. On t'a vu entrer dans la chambre alors on c'est dit…_

_-Elle sait dit, corrigea Tyler._

_-Qu'on pourrait te rendre visite, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit._

_-Faite comme chez vous, dis-je en refermant la porte après que Tyler soit entré._

_Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ariane qui avait enlevé ses talons._

_-Je dois vous parlez, dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur une autre chaise en face du lit._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tyler en fronçant les sourcils._

_J'allais leur dévoiler tout mes doutes sur les Cullen mais j'eu un flash. Je ne pouvais pas les exposer au danger._

_-C'est Jacob, mentis-je –quoi que ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge-, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour attirer son attention._

_Tyler soupira et Ariane sourit._

_-J'ai l'impression qu'il aime encore Bella, dis-je en soupirant._

_-Je suis sûre que non, il faut juste que tu lui montre que tu t'intéresse à lui et tu…_

_Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. On se retourna vers la porte et je vis…Jacob!_

_-Euh…Désolé, dit-il en se figeant. Je croyais que c'était la salle de bain._

_-Tu peux utiliser celle-ci, dit Ariane en pointant la porte de ma salle de bain._

_-Merci, dit-il en se précipitant dans la salle de bain._

_Mes deux amis se levèrent._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Chuchotais-je en me levant à mon tour._

_-Ben, on vous laisse en tête à tête, dit Tyler en sortant le premier._

_-Mais je…_

_-Tu nous remercieras plus tard, dit Ariane en refermant la porte._

_Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte mais je n'y arrivai pas. Ils avaient bloqué la porte. _

_-Ouvrez-moi cette porte! Criais-je en frappant la porte._

_Personne n'ouvrit la porte. MERDE! Pourquoi je les ais laisser entré dans ma chambre?__..._

_J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit et prit ma tête entre mes deux mains. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je ne levai pas la tête. Je l'entendais qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte._

_-Tu peux tout de suite arrêter, ils ont bloqué la porte, dis-je en relevant la tête._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi._

_-Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en baissant la tête._

_-Ben je leur demanderai quand ils nous ouvrirons la porte, soupira-t-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi._

_Il y eu un silence assez…Lourd, même très lourd. J'évitai à tout pris de le regarder._

_-Tu es…Très jolie ce soir, dit-il en me désignant ma robe._

_-Merci, dis-je en jouant avec celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_-Je te l'ais dit, je croyais que c'était la salle de bain, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil._

_-Non, dis-je en souriant. Chez les Cullen._

_-Oh, euh je…_

_-Je croyais que tu les déteste, dis-je en levant un peu les yeux._

_-Je les déteste, ça c'est sûre, dit-il d'un ton amer._

_-Tu es venu pour Bella, dis-je en rebaissant les yeux._

_-Non, dit-il précipitamment en posant sa main sur ma cuisse._

_Je regardai sa main et me levai. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et m'arrêtai à quelque centimètre de celle-ci. Je vis le reflet de Jacob s'approcher de moi, mais je m'efforçai de regarder les arbres._

_-Tu ne trouve pas que la forêt est magnifique? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur la vitre._

_Mais pourquoi je pose cette question ? Il va me prendre pour une folle !_

_-Ouais, elle est encore plus magnifique un jour de pluie._

_Il a raison, un jour de pluie est le meilleur moment pour aller se promener._

_-Tu sens la forêt, marmonnais-je en espérant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu._

_-Quoi? Dit-il en plissant les yeux._

_-C'est vrai, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Chaque fois que je suis à côté de toi, ça sent la forêt._

_-Et toi tu sens le chocolat, dit-il en s'approchant un peu de moi._

_-Pour de vrai? Demandais-je en levant un peu les yeux._

_-Ouais, dit-il en me regardant. Je t'ais déjà dit que j'aime le chocolat?_

_-On ne sait jamais parler Jacob, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_La chaleur repassa dans mon corps et mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux me réconfortaient et sa chaleur me rassurait. Je me sentais détendu et mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Une saveur de menthe fraîche envahit ma bouche. Je le sentis poser ses mains sur mes hanches mes mains ce promenaient un peu partout sur son torse. Je sentais la pulsion de son cœur qui battait au même rythme que le miens. J'agrippai ses cheveux et il me donnait des baisers dans le cou. Il plaça mes cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches et je ne touchai plus à terre. Il alla me déposer sur le lit et se mit par-dessus moi. J'écartai les jambes et il émit une friction avec nos deux intimes et j'entendis un gémissement retentir de sa gorge. Je sentis sa main passer sous mon dos et descendre ma fermeture éclair. Je lui arrachai son chandail et me redressai sur mes coudes pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire? Je suis rendu folle ou quoi?_

_Je le repoussai violemment, un peu trop à mon goût._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Hurlais-je en le poussant pour qu'il s'enlève de sur moi._

_-Mais c'est toi qui a…_

_-Oh que non ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé, dis-je en me levant._

_J'avais à peine fait deux pas et ma robe tomba par terre. Je restai figé. Je me sentais sal, comme si, le regard masculin m'envoyait dans la poussière. J'enjambai ma robe et allai prendre mes vêtements que j'allai mettre dans la salle de bain. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans arrêts et mes jambes tremblaient. _

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Jacob en frappant à la porte._

_-Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé, dis-je en regardant la fenêtre._

_-Je te jure que ce n'est pas une simple pulsion…_

_Il continuait à me parler quand je sautai par la fenêtre et atterrit sur mes pieds__…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je regardai la fenêtre par laquelle j'avais sauté et j'entrai dans la maison des Cullen. Il y avait toujours un paquet de personne. Je passai devant Bella qui avait l'air surprise que je sois en jogging quand elle-même avait mis une robe –qui est d'ailleurs affreuse. Je montai les escaliers deux étages plus hauts et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je débarrai la porte. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Jacob qui était assit sur le lit la tête entre ses mains._

_-Tu peux sortir, dis-je en entrant dans ma chambre._

_Il leva la tête. Il me regarda puis regarda la porte de la salle de bain et me regarda encore._

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_-J'ai dit que tu pouvais sortir, le coupais-je en lui montrant la porte grande ouverte._

_-Écoute –il se leva-, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit, je…Je peux attendre, dit-il en s'approchant de moi._

_-Tu dis ça comme si on sortait ensemble quand on…_

_-En tout cas je l'aimerais bien, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_On resta en silence, le temps que mon cerveau puisse charger se qu'il venait de me dire._

_-Est-ce que c'est une déclaration d'amour? Demandais-je en le dévisageant._

_-Non, mais tu adorerais ça, dit-il en s'approchant encore un peu de moi._

_-Tu seras Jacob, que je ne suis pas le genre de filles qui se font avoir facilement à petit jeu, alors tu peux tout de suite abandonner, dis-je en reculant._

_Il arrêta d'avancer mais continuait à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais la sincérité dans son regard et je voyais aussi un secret. Super! Un autre qui me cache un secret. _

_-Si tu veux mon pardon, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui. Tu dois répondre à mes questions._

_-D'accord, dit-il sans hésiter._

_J'allai fermer la porte et quand je me tournai vers lui, il avait l'air paniqué._

_-Tu peux t'asseoir, dis-je en lui montrant la chaise qui est proche de la fenêtre._

_Il alla s'y asseoir d'un air douteux et je me dirigeai vers lui. _

_-Les Cullen t'ont parlé de moi, pas vrai? Demandais-je en me prenant une chaise._

_-Ouais, dit-il en plissant les yeux._

_-En te disant, que j'étais louche et que Carlisle crois que je suis une nouvelle créature, dis-je en m'assoyant en face de lui._

_-Non, c'est…Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_-C'est moi qui pose les questions, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. C'est vrai ou pas….C'est sûrement vrai vu la façon d'on tu as réagis._

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, dit-il en secouant la tête._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «docteur Crocs»?_

_-Tu m'espionnais? Dit-il en levant un sourcil._

_-Pas du tout, dis-je en me levant. _

_Je fis les cents pas pendant au moins cinq minutes._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «ce n'est pas une simple pulsion»? Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui._

_Il se figea, à voir son visage, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette question._

_-Tu me caches un secret Jacob, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça. Je suis rendue habituer, tout le monde autour de moi me ment ou me cache des secrets._

_Il se leva rapidement et me pris dans ses bras._

_-Je te jure que je veux te le dire, dit-il en me relâchant._

_-Alors, dit le moi, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_-Je ne peux pas, dit-il en se tournant dos à moi._

_-Ce n'était pas une simple pulsion, mais une pulsion quand même, marmonnais-je, rien de très sérieux._

_-Ne dit pas ça, dit-il en se retournant vers moi._

_-Mais tu veux que je pense quoi, on ne se connait pas Jacob, criais-je en levant les bras au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait passé notre enfance ensemble et qu'on est les meilleurs amis._

_Sur ces mots, je sortis de la chambre et courus le plus rapidement possible pour sortir de cette maison de fou. Je courus dans la forêt et m'arrêtai quand je pensais être assez loin Je m'accotai à un arbre et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça. Ça ne se peux pas d'avoir une certaine affection pour un gars qu'on ne connait même pas d'un seul coup…Pas vrai? Je me redressai en peu pour regarder autour de moi. Ils me cachent tous quelque chose, et ils croient que je suis une espèce de nouvelle créature…Complètement pathétique !_

_-Salut, dit une voix à côté de moi._

_Je fis volte-face et sortit mon poignard en moins de deux secondes._

_-Wow, dit-il en reculant tout en levant les mains dans les airs._

_Il ressemblait drôlement à Jacob, sauf en un peu plus petit et lui, il a un visage plus…Enfantin. Pourtant, ils ont la même coiffure, le même teint quilleute qui est super sexy et aussi…De beaux yeux._

_Je m'empressai de rangé mon poignard. Ne vous demandez pas ce que je fais avec un poignard, ce serait trop long à expliquer. Il resta encore quelque seconde sans rien dire et je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre._

_-Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça à des personnes ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur son cou._

_-Non, je suis désolé, c'est que…Mon père m'a apprit à me méfier de la forêt…Ou plutôt aux gens qui se promène dans les forêts la nuit._

_-Et tu ne crois pas que les gens, gentil comme moi, devraient se méfier des jeunes filles, comme toi, qui se promènent avec un poignard caché sur elle ?_

_-Je n'attaque pas les gens pour rien, dis-je en replaçant une mèche rebelle._

_-Mais tu les…_

_-Arrête de parler de ça, soupirais-je en me levant. Je me suis excusé._

_Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui tendit la main._

_-Moi c'est Aisha Gringotts._

_-Seth Clearwater, dit-il en me serrant la main._

_Je le regardai quelque minute. C'est sûr qu'il connait Jacob._

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relâchant ma main._

_-Je me demandais juste ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi._

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit._

_-J'allai à une soirée, dit-il en regardant autour à son tour._

_-Chez les Cullen ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux._

_-Ouais, dit-il en souriant._

_-J'y était, dis-je en lui souriant à son tour, incapable de ne pas répondre à son sourire. Je peux t'y accompagner ?_

_-Ouais, dit-il en commençant à marcher._

_On marcha quelque pas en silence et les bruits que j'entendais m'inquiétait de plus en plus._

_-Est-ce que tu connais Jacob ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Seth._

_Je suis désolé, c'est sortit tout seul._

_-Ouais, comment tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux._

_-Ben c'est, euh…C'est le fils de Billy et Billy c'est l'ami de mon père. Et puis, ben, on c'est rencontrer._

_-Ah, dit-il en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux. D'accord._

_Il y eu un silence, je suis la pire des menteuses._

_-Si, je te dis la vérité, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu me promets de ne dire à personne que tu m'as vu avec un poignard._

_-D'accord, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi je le dirais à quelqu'un ?_

_-Tu le verras bien assez tôt, soupirais-je en regardant derrière moi._

_Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris…Tant mieux._

_-Je crois que…J'ai eu un, un genre de…Coup de foudre, si on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre._

_Un sourire lui apparut au visage_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_On était maintenant devant la maison._

_-Rien, dit-il en montant les escaliers du perron derrière moi._

_Il m'ouvrit la porte et on alla dans le salon qui était devenue une vraie piste de danse. Je sentis l'odeur de Jacob et je m'arrêtai de marcher tellement sec que Seth –qui était derrière moi- m'avait foncé dedans._

_-Je le sens, dis-je en me retournant vers lui._

_-Quoi ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux._

_-Je sens l'odeur de Jacob, dis-je un peu paniquer._

_-Il sent quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce que sentais son ami._

_-La…La vanille, dis-je en regardant autour de moi._

_Il parut déçu._

_-C'est une odeur de fille, dit-il en baissant les épaules._

_-Tu sauras que la vanille sent très bon, répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit que je sens le chocolat._

_-Alors, il doit réellement t'adorer, dit-il en s'empêchant de rire._

_-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux._

_-Jacob est accros au chocolat, dit-il en commençant à marcher. S'il dit que tu sens le chocolat, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est…Accros à toi._

_Je crois que j'avais remarqué. Il essai de me baiser dès le premier jour._

_-Ah bon, dis-je simplement._

_Je me sentais toujours aussi observer quand dans la forêt. Je regardai autour et vis quelque personne nous jeter un coup d'œil mais rien de très sérieux. Sauf, une personne que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il n'est pas supposer être ici. Je crois qu'il avait bien que j'avais remarqué sa présence. Je me retournai vers Seth et le pris par le bras._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ?..._

_-Tais-toi et suis moi, le coupais-je en le tirant avec moi._

_On monta deux étages plus haut où je vis Jasper._

_-Jasper, dis-je précipitamment en lâchant le bras de Seth. Il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas supposé être ici._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Je ne le connais pas et…Il a l'air louche, dis-je en regardant derrière moi. Il est là._

_Il était accoté à la rampe d'escalier et nous jetais des coups d'œil quelque fois. Quand il remarqua Jasper, il fronça les sourcils en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-Je m'en occupe, dit Jasper en s'avançant vers l'inconnue._

_Il commença à parler avec lui de son air menaçant._

_-Tu crois qu'il fait quoi ici ? Me demanda Seth en se mettant devant moi._

_-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en m'assoyant où Jasper était assit._

_On resta en silence puis j'entendis des rires. Je me penchai vers la droite pour voir ce qui ce passait derrière Seth et je vis Jasper entrain de rire avec l'inconnue. Jasper ce dirigea vers nous et je me levai de sa place._

_-C'est un ami de Mike, dit-il en s'assoyant._

_-Mike Newton ? Dis-je en faisant une grimace. C'est quoi son nom ?_

_-Luke, dit-il en se mettant le nez dans son livre._

_-Luke quoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi, soupira-t-il en levant le livre pour ne pas voir mon visage._

_Je regardai Seth qui avait l'air très rassurer. Je me tournai vers le dénommer Luke qui avait disparue. Je regardai Seth qui avait l'air de pensé à la même chose que moi._

_-Je vais y aller, dis-je en regardant Jasper qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me répondre._

_Bon sang qu'il a mauvais caractère quand il a un livre sous le nez. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et regardai la piste de danse de haut._

_-Tu le vois ? Demanda Seth en se mettant à côté de moi._

_-Non, dis-je en me retournant vers lui._

_Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers à côté pour monter à l'étage._

_-Va voir Mike pour lui demander s'il est vraiment l'ami de ce Luke, moi je vais en parler aux autres._

_On se sépara et je regardai autour de moi. Pas la trace d'un ou d'une Cullen. Mais je vis Bella qui parlait avec Angela. Je me dirigeai vers elles qui avait l'air surprises de me voir._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Angela en haussant les sourcils._

_-Ben je viens à la fête comme tout le monde, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette place ? Dit-elle en gardant la même tonalité._

_Je regardai Bella d'un air perdu et elle soupira._

_-Jacob te cherche, dit-elle essayant de ne pas sourire._

_-En dirait qu'il n'y a pas juste Bella qui a envie de chocolat, dit Angela en souriant._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec le chocolat ?_

_-Jacob, c'est mon meilleur ami, pas plus, dit Bella en essayant de voir si je réagissais._

_-Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Est-ce que tu sais où est Edward ? Demandais-je en regardant Bella._

_-Oh, dit Angela en coupant Bella qui allait parler. Fait attention Bella, sinon elle va te piquer._

_-Il est dans la chambre, dit-elle sans te compte de se que Angela venait de lui dire._

_-Merci, dis-je avant de partir. _

_Je montai encore à l'étage supérieur et j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était sur son lit et lisait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à aimez lire en pleine fête !_

_-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur une chaise en face._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-il en reposant son livre._

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire que je vais dire ça._

_-Je te dévoile tout, si tu m'aide, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Il parut étonner mais n'avait toujours pas l'air de me croire. Pourtant, j'étais bien sérieuse…_


	4. Chapter 4

La forêt était calme et silencieuse vu de l'intérieur de la maison. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était encore ici, dans les alentours.

-Tout le monde est partit, dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

Je me retournai vers lui et je vis Jacob et Bella à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te protégé, mais pour protégé ma meilleure amie Bella, dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

S'il croyait que sa allait me faire quelque chose…Ben il a eu totalement raison.

-Alors, dis-je en m'adressant à Edward. Tu as parlé à Seth ?

-Oui, et Mike dit qu'il ne le connait pas.

-Je le savais, dis-je prise par une grande colère. Comment Jasper à fait pour ce faire avoir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il doit être sacrément intelligent, dit Jacob.

-Je ne t'ais pas demander ton avis, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici puisque Bella n'est même pas mêler à ça…Alors tu peux t'en aller.

Je me retournai vers Edward qui avait l'air de vouloir rire.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il en se redressant un peu. Je crois qu'on va vous laissez vu que vous avez pleins de chose à vous dire…

-Non, ça va aller, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. C'est moi qui vais y aller.

Je sortis de la chambre et je vis les deux amis de Jacob qui se redressèrent comme si de rien était.

-Vous êtes pathétique, dis-je avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. J'arrivai en haut des escaliers et je vis les Cullen qui étaient cercle. Alice fit signe à Esmé de se taire pour ne pas que j'entende. Ils sont de plus en plus louches.

-Je vais me coucher, dis-je simplement. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il d'une seule voix.

Je fis demi-tour et recroisai les deux bouffons que je ne regardai pas. J'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'enlevai mes talons et je les lançai à quelque part dans la chambre. J'allai bloquer la porte et je m'effondrai sur le lit. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, seule, sans me faire déranger. Les morsures de Bella ! Quelle créature pourrait faire ça ? En fait, c'est évident que c'est des vampires. Mais, je ne peux pas croire que je suis dans une maison de vampire et qu'ils ne me mangent pas. Il doit y avoir une explication. Est-ce que Bella est au courant ? Bien sûre que oui, elle s'est fait mordre et elle est encore en vie, c'est évident qu'elle est au courant. Et Jacob ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Peut-être que non. Mais mieux vaut ne pas lui en parler. J'essuyai mes larmes et j'essayai d'enlever ma robe en restant coucher sur le lit.

-Je hais cette robe, grognais-je en réussissant finalement à l'enlever.

Je me levai et allai me regarder dans le miroir. Je portai cette foutu nuisette jaune. Je me déshabillai et allai chercher une longue robe de nuit. J'allai me coucher et je fermai les yeux…

Le soleil me frappait les yeux et je n'arrivai plus à m'endormir. J'ouvris les yeux et je regardai autour de moi. La chambre avait l'air vide. Je sentis une odeur… Des crêpes ! Je me levai rapidement et je me rassis aussi rapidement que je m'étais lever. J'étais étourdie. Je regardai autour de moi et je remarquai que je voyais mal. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'ouvris la porte et l'odeur de crêpe était encore plus forte. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et agrippai les rampes d'escaliers. Quand je descendis la première marche, je sentis un marteau me frapper la tête. Je lâchai les rampes d'escaliers et je m'agrippai la tête. Trop tard, je perdis l'équilibre et je tombai vers l'avant. On me frappait de tous les côtés sans que j'aie le temps de me protéger. Ils arrêtèrent de me frapper mais, j'étais tellement épuiser que je n'arrivai plus à me relever. Je regardai le plafond et je vis quelqu'un passer sa tête en haut de la mienne. Luke ?

-Tu as fait une sacré chute ! Dit-il en souriant.

À chaque seconde, son sourire devenait de plus en plus diabolique.

-Fou moi la paix, criais-je en essayant de bouger.

-Wow, calme-toi, dit Jacob.

Jacob ? Pourquoi j'ai vu Luke ? Non…J'ai halluciné que c'était Luke !

-Désolé, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-J'ai passé la nuit ici, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules.

-Les Cullen sont partit chasser, dit-il en me prenant en princesse.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Chasser ?

-Euh…Non, dit-il rapidement. J'ai dit ça moi ? Non, je voulais dire…

-Alors, tu es au courant toi aussi ? Demandais-je en enroulant mon bras autour de son cou.

-Comment ça, ils t'ont mis au courant ?

-Non, mais c'est évident qu'ils sont des vampires, dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Dit-il en me posant sur un divan.

-Non, je sais qu'ils savent se contrôler, dis-je en le regardant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il y eu un silence assez mal l'aise.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?...

-De ce qui c'est passé hier, dit-il en se redressant un peu. Je ne voulais pas te…

-Ça va, dis-je sans vouloir entendre le reste. C'est oublier mais, comment as-tu été mit au courant ?

-C'est -il hésite- une longue...

-Ça suffit, dis-je durement en mettant ma tête entre mes mains. J'en ais assez qu'on me cache toutes sortent de chose quand je suis sûre que je connais déjà leur existence.

-Comment es-tu au courant?

-J'en ais aucune idée, dis-je en relevant la tête. C'est...Mon père, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Même de vos légendes à propos des...Non?

Il regarda ailleurs sans me répondre. Ça y est, j'ai trouvé!

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es au courant, tu n'as pas eu le choix.

-Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu avoir le choix, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas -on se regard-, tu as dit que ce n'était pas une pulsion comme les autres.

Je venais de comprendre, c'était donc moi l'élu...L'élu de son cœur.

-Jacob?

C'est une blague ou quoi? Elle ne peut pas le lâcher? Je me tournai vers les escaliers et je vis Bella et Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

-Ben -il me jeta un coup d'œil-, j'ai dormit ici, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Toi Aisha, dit-elle en s'adressant à moi. Tu as bien dormit?

-Ouais, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Déjà? Demanda-t-elle. Il est juste midi.

-Oui, je...QUOI! Je suis déjà en retard, dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

Pourquoi je ne suis plus étourdis? Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et croisai Bella qui se dirigeait vers Jacob.

-Tu veux que je te ramène? Demanda Edward.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Je montai les escaliers et alla me préparer...

Quelques jours plus tard...

_Salut Aisha. C'est Jacob, c'est la dix-septième fois que je te laisse un message...S'il te plait, rappel-moi._

BIP!  
><em>Répond-moi! Merde! J'en ais plus qu'assez de toujours te courir après! Alors, tu peux m'oublier!<em>

BIP!

_Eh Aisha...Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, écoute, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Je crois...Que..._

BIP! Je déposai mon téléphone et ferma les yeux. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, mais je ne la voyais pas à cause de mon capuchon. La personne s'assit à côté de moi.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu étais plutôt solitaire, mais pas à ce point là.

Je levai les yeux et je vis Ariane et Tyler.

-Vous êtes inséparable ou quoi? Demandais-je en me redressant.

-Exact, dit Ariane en s'assoyant. Ton père m'a appelé en me disant que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Ben, il vous a appelé pour rien parce que je vais bien.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, dit Tyler en s'agenouillant à côté du lit.

Je me tournai vers lui et il retira mon capuchon. Ils firent une grimace.

-Quoi? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'ais pas coiffer depuis combien de temps, demande Ariane.

Je mis mon capuchon en un petit grognement.

-J'ai une question...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec le beau mec?

Tyler soupira. Je les regardai l'un après l'autre.

-On s'est embrassé! Dis-je sans même en revenir.

-O-M-G! Hurla-t-elle en sautant de joie.

-Super, dit Tyler d'un ton ironique.

-Et...C'est aller un peu plus loin?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et elle sourit à son tour.

-Alors vous l'avez fait?

-Non, m'empressais-je de dire. Je l'ais arrêter.

-Pourquoi? Hurla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il embrassait sûrement mal, dit Tyler

-Mais non, dis-je en plissant les yeux. C'est juste que j'aie paniqué... C'est tout.

Au même moment, mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris et je regardai l'écran. Encore lui.

-C'est qui? Demanda Tyler.

-Personne d'important, dis-je en redéposant mon téléphone.

-Ça, ça veut dire que sa l'ais, dit-elle en prenant mon téléphone.

J'essayais de le prendre mais elle se leva.

-Ariane, dis-je en essayant d'être autoritaire. Donne-moi mon téléphone.

Je me levai à mon tour pour le prendre mais elle le lança à Tyler. Ce n'était plus grave, le téléphone avait arrêté de sonner.

-Meilleur chance la prochaine fois, dis-je en me couchant sur mon lit.

Je fermai les yeux.

_Aisha..._

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis...Il avait laissé un autre message dans la boîte vocal.

_Écoute je...Je crois que je ressens des sentiments pour...Pour toi..._

-Bon ça suffit, dis-je en me levant. Donne-moi ça.

-Chute, dit Ariane en tendant l'oreille au téléphone.

_...Tu dois sûrement trouver ça fou, on ne se connait pas du tout._

-Ariane, dis-je d'une voix de supplice.

-La ferme! Cria-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

_...Mais bon, on n'est pas forcément obliger de connaitre la personne, quand on a un coup de foudre. Et puis, on n'entre pas dans l'amour...On y tombe littéralement..._

BIP!

On resta en silence. Elle ferma mon téléphone et me le donna.

-C'est...Assez intense comme déclaration, dit Tyler d'un ton pensif.

-Ça doit vous paraître bizarre, dis-je en m'assoyant sur le lit. Eh ben dîtes-vous que ça l'est aussi pour moi.

-On n'a pas le choix, dit Ariane en s'assoyant à côté de moi. On va devoir savoir ce qui ce passe…


End file.
